When He Sleeps He's An Angel
by Faded Wings Of Light
Summary: MillyxKnives pairing:: Milly finds an injured Knives in an allyway, when she brings him to the hospital she finds something about him that makes him look more of an angel than the devil he wants to be. ( This is for the people who wanted a MillyxKnives, h


== Title == When He Sleeps He's An Angel  
  
== Author == Faded Wings Of Light  
  
----====---- I don't own Trigun, nor do I own the creators of the great anime. If characters are OOC, sorry! -----====----  
  
==-==-==  
  
Vash leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table. Legato glared at him from across the table. "Do you mind telling me why you insist on putting those boots on this wooden table?" Legato asked.  
  
"Oh, just to put my feet up, that's all," Vash replied.  
  
Legato nodded and took another bite of his pudding while Milly was busy cleaning the kitchen. She wiped her forehead and looked up at the two men who had decided to cut the grass earlier, but never finished because Legato whined about the unsanitariness of bug-infested land and the many ways he could exterminate them while Vash drooled every time the ice cream truck went by. Milly finished the chores and gave out a long sigh. "Mr.Vash, I'm finished!" She exclaimed.  
  
Legato finished his pudding and got to his feet. "I think I should go, I have humans to kill."  
  
Vash blinked and Legato chuckled. Both Milly and Vash gasped at this, Legato's laugh was so sinister that it made the cat who was walking by screech and have a heart failure.  
  
"Mr.Doughnuts?!"  
  
Vash crawled over to the chubby cat and cried out. "He's dead!!! legato! You-"  
  
He turned to yell but Legato was gone. Milly snuck out the back and left Vash in the room with the cat who had a heart attack.  
  
=== Okay, to the real story. Sorry, had an idea and decided to write a little funny thing before a serious..uh, story. Anyways! Confusing? SO! ===  
  
Knives stumbled into an allyway and breathed hard, blood hit the ground from the wound in his chest and sweat beaded down the sides of his face. He blinked and couldn't open his eyes because of the pain which racked his body, making his hands tremble from holding his weight up. Knives took a shuddered breath before going unconscience.  
  
Milly skipped down the street with a basket swinging in her hand and a kareneko in the left. She stopped when she heard a sudden gasp and a cold chill ran up her spine when she saw a figure moving in the darkness of the allyway. Knives pulled his body out of the darkness and went back into unconscienceness  
  
"Mr.Knives! Oh my!" Milly gasped and dropped both items to help Vash's brother.  
  
"Just hang on, I'll get you some help!"  
  
".....e...v..ery...o..ne...w..will...p-per..ish," Knives whispered.  
  
"W-what are you talking about, silly man!? Must be hallucinations! Now, to get you to the nearest hospital! PRONTO!"  
  
She rushed with Knives over her shoulder and the dust turning up underneath her shoes.  
  
===--//--===  
  
"Ugh...what...where?" Knives murmered as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Mr.Knives! You're awake!" Milly exclaimed, clasping her hands together.  
  
Knives looked at Milly and groaned. "The woman who was with Vash? What is your name?"  
  
"Milly Thompson of the-"  
  
"I didn't ask for your whole life story. Just your name."  
  
Milly blinked and nodded slowly. She knew this man was dangerous, but while she sat there next to his bed he looked like an angel. Just as Vash did when they first met. "S-sorry. Why were you injured so badly?"  
  
"It wasn't that bad."  
  
"Yes it was, mr.Knives! They said you suffered a sever trauma!"  
  
"You mean severe?"  
  
"That's what I said, wasn't it?"  
  
Knives blinked and let a chuckle escape his lips. This woman, he thought with a faint smile, is just what I need to influence those I want to....and then destroy.  
  
"Sure," Knives murmered.  
  
"If I hadn't found you, you'd probably be still laying out there in the rodent infested cobble road allyway!"  
  
"I wouldn't have minded."  
  
"Don't say that, mr. Knives! The bad guys don't deserve an unrightious death."  
  
Knives closed his eyes and put his right hand to his forehead. "Milly, just be quiet for a minute...I need to sleep."  
  
Milly let a single breath out before becoming totally quiet.  
  
"Milly?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can breathe."  
  
Milly breathed in deeply and her face became regular again. She smiled as she watched Knives sleep, he didn't look at all dangerous. Yet he manipulated those people, he caused Wolfwood's death. A stray tear slid down Milly's cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She had to move on, to be strong for mr.Wolfwood and mr.Vash. Knives slept soundly, more comfortable than he'd ever been in a long long time. He knew this woman wouldn't attack him while he was asleep, she was a kindred soul without an ounce of evil. Knives felt as if she was a saint, but he knew every saint held an inner turmoil they fought by themselves. He didn't envy her, nor did he feel sorry for her. He just wanted to sleep and get his mind off of the life he had led before Vash defeated him. He'd go out and cause destruction again to the humans.  
  
====  
  
sorry it was short...but I'm tired...3 in the morning! That's the cause for the beginning. Nonsense. Plz review if you liked ^_^; Oh, and I thought of this because one of the reviewers for Our December said a MillyXKnives. ^_^; Hope you like, if you read this story. I might do a MerylXLegato also..._;; dunno really. Vash X Legato? Hehehehehehehahahahahahaha, eh **shuts up** 


End file.
